


Conversations We Didn't Have in Skyrim, Part 8

by wshaffer



Series: Conversations We Didn't Have In Skyrim [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshaffer/pseuds/wshaffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We continue our fascination with men's voices. We all know about "the male gaze", but here at Conversations We Didn't Have in Skyrim, we're all about the feminine ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations We Didn't Have in Skyrim, Part 8

I knew that sooner or later my tendency to join every organization in Skyrim that would have me would lead to a problem of divided loyalties. This one is a doozy, though. 

"Ulfric, I understand the strategic importance of Whiterun. And I understand that when Jarl Balgruuf refused to recognize your authority, you really had no choice but to declare war on him. But I've defended Whiterun from two dragon attacks, my home is there, and Balgruuf even made me a Thane. So, I'd just as soon sit out the attack on the city."

Ulfric rolls his eyes. "You've just named all the reasons why I want you there."

There's a brief commotion at the back of the room as one of the new recruits swoons, presumably from the impact of hearing Ulfric utter the words, "I want you." Ulfric's expression of alarm quickly turns to annoyance. This kind of thing happens all the time, and, yet, amazingly, he seems to be oblivious to the cause. 

Someone fetches the new recruit a shot of Nord mead, and Ulfric continues. "If you, as a Thane and a hero of Whiterun, accept Balgruuf's surrender, that would lend it much greater legitimacy. I cannot take Whiterun if I then must spend precious resources to hold it. Anything you can do to get the populace on my side will be invaluable."

"Well..."

Ulfric smiles slightly. "Besides, I have prepared extensive orders for you, which I will read aloud to you before you depart."

Read aloud. That voice...Did I say Ulfric was oblivious? Like hell he is. 

"Okay," I sigh. "I'll do it."


End file.
